<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cringe Feetman with the Fail Tears by buunbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896389">Cringe Feetman with the Fail Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi'>buunbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Technically major character death but its fine he gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunbi/pseuds/buunbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short thing I wrote a while ago and never posted, sort of a companion piece to this that I drew https://teams-nice.tumblr.com/post/620414333751541760/sorry-tails-if-this-looks-gay-to-the-viewers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cringe Feetman with the Fail Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has zero context besides ‘idk, thought it’d be neat’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was done.</p><p> </p><p>The final battle, fought and won. Gordon couldn’t help but feel like he had lost anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Benrey fell down from where he had levitated into the air, skeletons singing around him. As he fell he gradually returned to his normal size, and the skeletons disappeared. Green lightning still flashed as Gordon scrambled towards the security guards form.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to lift Benrey out of the red liquid with only one proper hand, Gordon knelt on the ground and pulled the smaller man into his lap. Benrey weakly coughed a few times, blood spilling out of his mouth. His helmet had fallen off at some point during his fall and was lying on the ground several feet away.</p><p> </p><p>Benrey’s eyes cracked open and he frowned up at Gordon.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh...?”</p><p> </p><p>Was Gordon crying? He was... this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Gordon was supposed to hate Benrey so that this wouldn’t hurt, Benrey didn’t want Gordon to hurt. He was just following his programming.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon wasn’t supposed to care about him. He weakly reached a hand up to wipe some of Gordon’s tears away, leaving his hand to rest on the taller mans cheek. It was warm.</p><p> </p><p>“D-damn... cringe Feetman with his fail tears... that’s k-“ he coughed again, “kinda lame, bro.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, can you just shut up for once.” Gordon brushed a few strands of hair out of Benrey’s eyes. “What the fuck, dude? Like, wh-why’d this have to happen like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scripts ‘n shit... it’s chill, bro I’ll... I’ll come back...” Benrey closed his eyes, not entirely sure what he was saying was true, “I always do.” Gordon laughed weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better. If you do I’ll- I’ll give you that kiss you keep asking me for.” Benrey’s eyes opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, real shit? That’s kinda gay, bro.” He smudged away a few more of Gordon’s tears. “This w-wasn’t supposed to hurt you...”</p><p> </p><p>His senses went out of focus as Gordon said something else that Benrey didn’t quite catch.</p><p> </p><p>It was only about a week before Benrey came back, but he wanted to wait for the right time before going back to Gordon. It sucked because he really wanted that kiss, but he also kind of wanted it to be special.</p><p> </p><p>So when Gordon saw him at the casino and didn’t immediately run into his arms it was a little disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he made up for it by pulling Benrey behind a row of slot machines while the other scientists fought the cops off, then shoving Benrey up against a wall (ah, just like old times) and pressing a searing kiss to his lips. It was just as good as Benrey expected it to be. It was scratchy from a mix of chapped lips and Gordon’s beard, and it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>